


All Cowboys Need to Trust

by Anonymous



Category: Big Enough - Kirin J Callinan (Music Video)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Drabble, Gay Cowboys, KEEP SCROLLING, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, don't look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Do you ever regret it?" Alex asked. His fingertips slowly ran along the flat planes and hard angles of Butch's chest, a landscape as familiar and intimate as the dusty mesas and canyons he'd once traversed alone.





	All Cowboys Need to Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all those gay cowboys screaming in the sky.

"Do you ever regret it?" Alex asked. His fingertips slowly ran along the flat planes and hard angles of Butch's chest, a landscape as familiar and intimate as the dusty mesas and canyons he'd once traversed alone.

Butch's eyes opened. His head tilted some against the pillows. "Regret what?"

For a moment, Alex considered backtracking. Abandoning the conversation entirely, perhaps abandoning the bed, the farm itself, finding an excuse to saddle up and ride hard and fast to anywhere that wasn't the awkwardness of this particular conversation. Instead he shrugged a shoulder and said, casually as he could, "Settling down."

A rough, derisive snort comprised the entirety of Butch's response. Silence stretched, long and mean like a hot August day.

"Reckon not," Butch said at last. His arm shifted from behind his head to around Alex's shoulders. They fit together, comfortable and worn as a favorite pair of boots. Rosy dawn light trickled in the softness of daybreak and, faintly in the distance, the drifting rise and fall of Molly's whistling.

"Yeah," Alex murmured. "Yeah, I reckon the same."

 


End file.
